El caso de la detective de los numeros
by Nei8
Summary: Esta historia es un AU de Death note, en el cual añado una OC, no tiene una lógica muy gráfica peo si desean saberla informen mediante reviews para poder subirla, de lo contrario no aportaría mucho a la historia. LxOC
1. Prologo: La marioneta del joven detectiv

**Hola a todos, este es un fic de Death note, es el primero que hago de esta serie, así que me gustaría decirles que no tiene mucho sentido la linea temporal que sigue mi historia, sin embargo en mi mente si lleva una lógica, si en algún momento desean saber sobre cual es la dichosa lógica que sigue díganmelo por medio de reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Death note, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para brindar un poco de diversión a quien lea mi historia**

Notas del autor

Estas son algunas especificaciones del fic que haré en esta parte de la historia.

Pensamientos de Light

Pensamientos de Near

Pensamientos de L

Pensamientos de Eleonor

Prologo: La marioneta del joven detective de cabello albino

Un día en el edificio usado como cuartel general en la investigación de Kira, cuando todos se encontraban trabajando, Light vio como Negar sacaba un pequeño muñeco, que era una especie de títere igual a los otros, pero este es más bien de una chica, de pelo blanco, igual que el del menor. Quizá Light no le hubiera tomado importancia al títere del joven albino si este último no intentas cerciorarse de que nadie en el cuartel viese su pequeño juguete, al mayor le resultaba extraño pues era bien sabido por todo el cuartel que el chico albino tenia juguetes, así que no entendía el recelo por este último, con la curiosidad a flor de piel Light se acercó al chico para ver con detenimiento el pequeño juguete, claro que a una cierta distancia, Near se percató de su presencia e intento esconder su pequeño juguete pero Light ya lo había visto, por lo cual no estaría tranquilo hasta saber que era lo que tenía de especial ese juguete.

-Hola-Dijo Light

Near solo volteo a ver al castaño, esperando que este no hubiera visto su títere para así no tener que dar explicaciones al respecto pues no estaba de humor para hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Near en su usual tono neutro

-¿Qué es eso?-Exclamo Light, señalando al cajón donde el albino había escondido su juguete

-¿De qué hablas?-Volvió a preguntar Near

-De la pequeña marioneta que escondiste en ese cajón hace pronto- Dijo Light

Near solo miro con su habitual expresión a Light, esperando que esta mirada fuera más que suficiente para contestarle que él no tenía disposición a contestar las preguntas, así que sería mejor que no le continuara interrogando. Pero Light no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás en su interrogante, pues realmente le causaba curiosidad el saber la importancia que tenía para el detective albino ese pequeño juguete.

`` ¿Qué importancia tendrá para el ese juguete?, después de todo no era un secreto que él jugaba con muñecos, además ese muñeco esta hecho de una manera menos laboriosa que los otros, así que no entiendo la importancia de este para él, tendrá algún significado que le de valía a el hecho de destruirlo para desequilibrarlo´´

-¿Puedo saber por qué es tan importante para ti ese juguete?- Pregunto Light

-No tiene nada en particular-Respondió el joven detective

-Solamente es que no me explicaba por qué es tan importante para ti ese muñeco, a tal grado de esconderlo de los demás-Comento Light

-No es que sea especial, simplemente no me agrada la idea de que se rompan mi juguetes, por lo cual los trato de cuidar-Comento Near

-Oh, ya veo, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no lo habías usado antes?-Pregunto Light

-Pues eso se debe a que no está presente la persona a la que representa pero tampoco está muerta por lo que aún me puede servir-Dijo Near como resolución para no seguir siendo molestado

La respuesta pareció ser suficiente para satisfacer un poco la curiosidad de Light, pero aun permanecía la duda, no obstante él no era ningún idiota como para no saber que le estaba cortando radicalmente el hilo de la conversación. Por ello Light pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo así, cuando él se disponía a salir, Matsuda entro corriendo para decirles algo que el catalogo como muy importante.

-Light, Near, L acepto un caso como excusa para distraer la mente, dijo que era muy interesante y que vinieran a ver los datos importantes para empezar con el trabajo- Concluyo Matsuda

Ambos asintieron y se dispusieron a salir del lugar para dirigirse con el resto del equipo.

Continuara…

**Espero les haya gustado, y ojala que me envíen reviews para saber su opinión al respecto**

**Advierto: Eleonor es un oc que yo misma he creado, por lo cual es lo único ademas del futuro caso alterno que es de mi propiedad**


	2. Capitulo 1:El caso alterno

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo, espero que les guste mi segundo capitulo, y bueno voy a continuar.**

**Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece**

Capitulo 1: El asesino del número 6

Matsuda guio a Light y a Near al centro de controles donde ya los esperaba L junto a los demás miembros del cuartel, Near se colocó frente a L, junto a él estaba Light, ambos estaban esperando que L iniciara con la explicación, pero para Near, L le tendría que explicar porque es que ellos comenzarían la investigación de otro caso, si aún no han resuelto el caso principal.

L miro a su alrededor, comprobó que estuvieran todos y se dispuso a comenzar:

-Bien, a estas alturas ya deben saber por qué los he llamado, si aún no lo saben les diré: He considerado que sería buena idea que dispersemos la mente del caso de Kira, para ello he pensado que deberíamos tomar otra investigación, evidentemente si no desean ser parte de esta investigación alterna, pueden tomar el tiempo que esta ocupe para estar con su familia.

Los oficiales se miraron por un largo tiempo, luego Aizawa hablo:

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es otra de tus pruebas Ryuzaki?-

-Simple, este no es el caso de Kira, así que no es parte obligada de su trabajo, quienes quieran quedarse lo pueden hacer, quienes no se pueden ir- Dijo L de manera pausada

Todos se miraron, no entendían como L podía darle tanta libertad a quienes lo rodeaban para decidir si es que deseaban trabajar en ese caso, después de todo ellos siempre estaban cayendo en sus trampas, aun así para quienes apenas lograron librar la navidad con sus familias, la idea de estar el año nuevo con su familia, fue demasiado tentadora, por lo cual tanto Aizawa como el jefe de policía Yagami, no se pudieron resistir a la idea de ir con sus familias para disfrutar de estos días festivos.

L solo vio como Mogi y Matsuda quedaban para hacer algo en nochevieja, después de eso, Light salió, siendo jalado por Misa, él se había quedado solo en este caso, en… No, él no estaba solo, Near, Mello y Mat estaban ahí, además, estaba Watari. L se giró y vio un mensaje en su ordenador, Near y Mello lo miraron interrogantes, casi diciéndole con la mirada "¿No vas a contestar?", por lo cual L solo se limitó a ver el mensaje que le habían enviado. Este mensaje tenía unas fotografías de cuerpos tirados, realmente era algo espeluznante, todo estaba tirado por el piso, L decidió que sería buena idea comenzar a investigar ese caso, volteo hacía con sus sucesores, vio como los tres asentían, cada quien a su modo, se sentó y comenzó a buscar información al respecto. Aunque algo lo extraño:

L: ``Que extraño, no es que me moleste, realmente no es tan importante para mí que no me llamen a la primera, pero es algo extraño que con tal complejidad, no haya nadie buscando la ayuda de alguno de los mejores detectives del mundo´´

Pronto otro mensaje llego al ordenador del detective:

_Joven L, Alguien busca su ayuda para un trabajo, dice que posiblemente le resulte interesante, dejo una nota con imágenes, dice que tiene razones para presionar su decisión, ¿va a tomar el caso?_

-Watari, dile que ya estoy trabajando en ello

En algún lugar del mundo:

Un pequeño cuarto albergaba a una joven, de no mucha edad que estaba sentada en el piso, esta chica recibió un mensaje, que pareció extrañarle un poco, miro con detenimiento las imágenes, realmente le había resultado extraño que alguien diera con su ordenador pero estaría dispuesta a pasarlo por alto, solo por el hecho de que tenía esas imágenes para continuar con su caso.

De pronto otro mensaje apareció en su computadora, era de su amigo:

_Eli, una persona dice que si era posible que trabajaras en un caso, parece serle de mucha importancia, ¿lo hecho? _

Ella hablo por el pequeño micrófono que tenía y dijo:

-No, déjalo, ya estoy trabajando, si aún no le queda claro, dile que si acepto el trabajo

_-Como quieras-Respondió su compañero_

Continuara...

**¿Que tal?, ya vieron a mi OC, misterioso ¿no?, el siguiente capitulo lo voy a hacer doble, uno va a ser la ficha ****técnica****de mi OC y otro la continuación**


	3. Sobre mi OC

**Hola, no pude esperar y mejor publique hoy, asi ya no debo nada para el año nuevo, este es el capitulo de mi OC.**

Sobre mi OC

Nombre: Eleonor River

Edad: 23-24

**Descripción física:**

· Cabello: Blanco

· Estatura: 1.75

· Peso: 35

· Señas particulares: Heterocromía*(Ojo derecho azul cielo con tonos grisáceos y ojo izquierdo color verde lima brillante), piel morena, lentes de medio aro color azul marino, cabello largo(mas debajo de la cintura) usualmente recogido en una coleta con evidente desorden, flequillo despeinado cubriendo mayoritariamente su ojo izquierdo, uso constante de camisas de cuello alto en colores azulados, guantes (largos o cortos) de colores blanquecinos o con tonalidades azules obscuras

**Descripción psicológica:**

· Personalidad: Presenta una actitud fría, es indiferente con las personas que la rodean, tiene un desinterés constante en la mayoría de sus acciones. Pese a la máscara de indiferencia con la que trata a los que la rodean tiene una actitud protectora con respecto a su familia y seres queridos. Eleonor tiene un carácter estable y pese a las situaciones en las que se encuentre no exterioriza lo que siente, ella analiza los patrones involuntarios que presentan los sospechosos de los casos en los que trabaja para determinar cómo proseguirá, aunado a sus habilidades analíticas tiene un gran talento para la estrategia por lo cual ella rara vez llega a fallar en sus trabajos

· Gustos: Entre su comida favorita esta la sopa instantánea, fresas, naranjas, manzanas amarillas, jitomate*, gran variedad de gomitas y gelatinas, algunas golosinas congeladas*. Su color favorito es el azul, sus pasatiempos son hacer rompecabezas, leer, dibujar y jugar ajedrez

· Disgustos: El plátano, el desorden y el color naranja,

· Características particulares: Eleonor tiene un TOC* relacionado con el orden y que está muy ligado a que todo a su alrededor emboné, tiene un pequeño problema de estabilidad mental, pues pese a la capacidad que tiene de aparentar, si algo destruye esa apariencia, puede mostrar tendencias asesinas, por lo cual ella tiende a deprimirse, razón por la que en ocasiones se le ve tomando medicinas, posee una insana obsesión por el numero 8 y los números dobles*, además de un irracional desprecio por el número 7. Eleonor, como cualquier genio de la Wammy´s house tiene una manía a la hora de pensar, siendo que si se encuentra con un acertijo muy grande tiende a pararse de cabeza.

**Historia:**

Eleonor es la hermana mayor de Nate River (Near), ella siempre se mostraba protectora del durante su estadía en Wammy´s house, pero luego de varios años Eleonor comenzó a trabajar como detective (pues al ser solo un año menor que L no tendría sentido que fuera su sucesora, por lo cual se hizo de un nombre propio) sin cobrar un centavo, pues aun después de salir del orfanato ella logro comercializar los aparatos que creaba.

Eleonor trabaja bajo el seudónimo de "R", e incluso del de Kioto Fujiwara, quienes son reconocidas como unas de las mejores detectives del mundo. A diferencia de L, Eleonor si realiza el trabajo que necesite su presencia. Pero siempre usando un alias. Debido a su problema con el orden y su obsesión por los números, se ha ganado el sobrenombre de "La detective de los números"

Durante un trabajo, ella conoció a un delincuente de quien consiguió hacerse amiga.

Aclaraciones:

· Heterocromía: Tener el iris de un ojo diferente del otro

· Jitomate: Tomate de color rojo(por si lo lee alguien de España o algún otro lugar del mundo donde no lo llamen así)

· Golosinas congeladas: Desde helado, hasta realmente congelar los dulces que quiere comer

· TOC: Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo

· Números dobles: Son los números en los cuales se doblan, mejor dicho, que los dos o más dígitos son el mismo número (11,222,3333)

**Espero les aya gustado, nos leemos luego**


	4. Capitulo 2: La detective de los numeros

**Yo de nuevo, nuevo capitulo por el dia de reyes, disfrutenlo**

Capítulo 2: La detective de los números

En algun lugar del mundo, una joven detective decidio aceptar un caso que, coincidentemente, es el mismo que el que el mejor detective del mundo ha comenzado a investigar. Ella, justo en este instante se esta preguntando que deberia hacer.

-¿Qué hago?- Se preguntaba en ese momento- El tambien acepto el caso

-¡Calmate!, ya no eres una novata-Se respondio, cambiando un poco el tono de voz

-Si, pero-Dijo retomando el tono de voz inicial

-Pero nada, ademas, ¿es que tu acaso no eres la mejor detective del mundo?-Volvio a hablar

-Pues, si- Respondia con su voz como en un principio

-¿Entonces?-Se preguntaba

-Es que a él también le dicen así- Concluía jugando con una pequeña pluma

-¡¿Y eso que?!-Se gritaba

-Pues…-Decía ahora más insegura que al principio

-¿Es que no eres tú la misma niña que en el orfanato de niños genios fue apodada como ``La detective de los números´´?- Se preguntaba molesta

-Si-Respondía de manera tímida de nuevo

-Además, tu y yo sabemos que él no va a resolver esto tan rápido como nosotras, él no es tan listo, ¿o sí?-Se dijo

-Pues no, pero tampoco es que yo sea una máquina de razonamiento-Se dijo sonando algo inseguro de sus palabras

-¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?!-Se grito

-Perdón-Se respondió

-Esa obsesión tan característica tuya no es en vano, ¿o me equivoco?-Se pregunto

-No-Respondió a su propia pregunta

-Tu misma lo viste, ese tipo tiene una obsesión con el número seis, y sabes que solo quien tiene una obsesión similar es capaz de reconocerla- Se afirmo

-Sí, pero…-Dijo, pero termino por interrumpirse

-¿Y ahora qué?- Se pregunto

-Lo que ocurre es que no parece ser algún novato, sabes que tiene más talento que nosotras para ocultar su monótono patrón-Se dijo, ahora un poco inexpresiva

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?-Se pregunto

-Solo tengo que ver en donde es que hará su siguiente hexágono-Se respondió, tomando una postura más tranquila

-Aun no contestas, no vas a pensarte…-Ahora su súbita acción acabo por silenciarla.

Ella, simplemente se paró de cabeza, parecía estar meditando. De pronto la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un joven alto de negra cabellera que sostenía un vaso de agua y un frasco de medicina.

-Eli, tú ya eres rara de sobra con ese blanco cabello tuyo, como para que encima de todo estés más de la mitad del día de cabeza-Dijo el joven

-Cállate, trato de pensar-Contesto ella, de una manera muy calmada para sus palabras

-Pues piensa luego de tomar estas cosas-Respondió con una sonrisa el joven

-Bien-Dijo la detective tomando la postura de una persona normal

-Ten-Dijo el joven pelinegro extendiéndole el frasco y el agua a la joven detective con una radiante sonrisa.

La joven tomo sus pastillas, después miro el vaso, era un hexágono.

E: ``Porque tenía que comprar estos estúpidos vasos hexagonales, es muy fastidioso, además a mí ni me gusta el número seis, seis… ¡Seis ¡ eso es, esto servirá´´

-¡Trae el globo terráqueo!-Grito la joven detective a su amigo

-De acuerdo- Contesto algo sorprendido el joven

Luego de poco tiempo regreso el joven con el globo terráqueo y dijo:

-Ten-

La joven albina tomo su vaso y marco hexágonos en varios lugares, luego volvió a pararse de cabeza, se quedó un tiempo así, se levantó y dijo:

-Guarda todo, iremos a Japón, ahí será su próximo homicidio-

Acto seguido el joven salió corriendo para empacar, pues sabía que su amiga nunca daba tiempo suficiente y si él quería además de todo llevarle algo a la joven tenía que ser rápido.

Continuara…

**Hasta luego**


	5. Capitulo 3:Encuentro

_Hola a todos, perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero me quede sin computadora, sin mas continuare con mi historia_

**Capitulo 3: Encuentro**En el cuartel general de la investigación de Kira:

-L, ¿que era este mensaje?-pregunto Matt

-Era sobre el caso- respondio L

-¿algo interesante?- pregunto Mello, dándole una mordida a así chocolate

-bastante- respondio L, llevandose un dedo a la boca

-¿Los cadaveres tenian algun patron?-Pregunto Near

-Solo su causa de muerte y metodologia-Contesto pensativo L

-¿Nada mas?- Indago Mello

-Solo eso- Dijo pensativo L

Mientras tanto sono un timbre de la computadora, el cual le indicaba a L que Watari le hablaba, tras oirlo L contesto y hablaba con Watari

-L, quien envio la informacion desea hablar con usted-DIjo Watari

-Bien-Respondio L

Despues,Watari paso la llamada

-Disculpe la molestia-Decia la voz

-¿Que ocurre?-Pregunto L

-Sucede que envie losarchivos a usted, pero una organizacion posee los mismos archivos que yo, ahora, esta organizacion quiere una colaboracion de parte del sujeto que recibio el archivo, asi que quisiera preguntarle si usted ¿podria colaborar con la persona que ellos contrataron?-Hablo el sujeto

TOdos miraron espectantes a L en espera de una respuesta, hasta que este hablo

-¿A quien contrataron?-Pregunto L

-A un detective que se hace llamar "R"- Hablo el sujeto

-Bien entablare contacto con esa persona-Dijo L concluyendo la llamada

Despues, lasmiradas pasaban de L a Near, y de Near a L, todos esperaban alguna reaccion, hasta que de neuva cuenta, L rompio el silencio para hablar con Watari

-¿Si?-Hablo Watari

-Llama a Eleonor, Watari-Dijo L

-Al estar yo enterado de la peticion intente establecer contacto con la joven River; pero ha dicho que si desea hablar con ella lo haga usted mismo-COncluyo Watari

-BIen,comunicame con ella-DIjo L

Desppues de eso, Watari comunico a L con Eleonor, pero...

-¡Bueno!-Hablaron del otro lado del telefono

-¿Ele...?-Intento hablar L

-¡¿Quien esres?!-Pregunto del otro lado

-¿Con quien hablo?-Pregunto L

-¡¿Con...?!-No concluyo la voz

-¿Bueno?-Se escucho una voz femenina

-¿Quien habla ahora?-Pregunto L

-Eso es de muy mala educacion, puesto que quien hacela llamada no debe de preguntar a quien contesta quien es, eso hasta tu deberias saberlo, Lawliet-Hablo esa voz femenina

-¿Rivers?-Pregunto L

-No-Respondio la voz femenina

-Entonces, ¿Quien esres?-Hablo exasperado L

-RIver-DIjo la vozfmenina

-Primero, ¿Quien era la persona que me contesto?-Pregunto L

-Un compañero-Contesto aquella voz femenina

-Segunda, ¿Como deberia llamarte ahora?-Pregunto L

-Rin Fujiwaara-Contesto la voz femenina

-Bien-DIjo L

-¿Como deberia yo de llamarte?-Hablo la voz femenina a travez del telefono

-Ryuzaki-DIjo L

-No te ha dado el cerbro para crearte un apellido, ¿Verdad?-DIjo la voz femenina

Hubo un silencio incomodo, pues, estando tan centrados en la conversacion, L no quito el altavoz, por lo cual, el insulto lo ecucharon todos, entonces la voz volvio a hablar

-Asi que, reciente has dado cuenta del altavoz ¿eh?, en fin, RIuzaki ¿Cierto?, ¿Que es lo que querias?-Concluyo la voz femenina

-Quiero trabajar contigo-Dijo L

-Conoces mi telefono y direccion de correo, ¿Para que haces todo esto?-Hablo la voz

-Tenemos que vernos-Dijo L

-¿Por?-Interrogo la voz

-Es un caso interesante-Dijo L

-¿Y eso que?-Dijo la voz

-Necesito tu opinion-Concluyo L

-Tu ganas, date la vuelta-Dijo la voz

-No me volveras a engañar, alguiein me hubiera dicho si estuviras aqui-Dijo seguro de si mismo L

-Pero...estas solo-DIjo la voz

DIcho esto, L se giro solo para ver a Eleonor parada detras de el

-Hola-Hablo una joven albina

_CONTINUARA..._


End file.
